Heals so Good
by anti-viper
Summary: While traveling to Lalivero, Isaac obtains a rather nasty injury to his nether regions, placing Mia in the awkward position of having to heal her unconscious crush's lower area. As one might expect, the resulting healing session is filled with more than a little embarrassment and intrigue, which comes to a head after Isaac awakens.


_Well, I decided, based on reviews and what-not, that this fic (which was originally chapter three of Psynergetic Shenanigans) was too sexual for a T rating (which PS currently holds), so I removed it and added it as its own fic. I apologize to anyone who had originally reviewed it for the switch, and in the future I'll try to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. I'll try to get another PS up within a month, as the gap is more than a little awkward, but no promises.  
_

_I don't want to say exactly what's in this fic, because of spoilers, but let's just say Isaac's penis is involved and that it takes some damage. No actual sex occurs but… yeah. So, take that for what it's worth._

_Anyway, this is a fun fic I've had in my mind for awhile now, where some innocent two-way Mud Shipping goes horribly, horribly hilarious. I'll discuss it more in depth later, but for now, read!_

* * *

**Heals So Good**

"Mia, are you alright? You look a little parched," Isaac said with concern as they began to cross the last stretch of the Suhalla Desert, having just dispatched the Storm Lizard with relative ease.

"Should take off her thick robes is she's hot," Garet grumbled under his breath, having grown tired of deserts after Mia had insisted on traveling with her robe on through the Lamakan Desert, causing them to stop at numerous oasis's.

Mia glared at him for a moment, but then turned back to Isaac and shrugged. "Oh… I'm fine, Isaac. A little warm, but good. Thank you for caring though, it's very sweet of you." Isaac rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, don't mention it, just looking out for you," He replied sheepishly, causing both Garet and Ivan, who were travelling in front of them, to snicker (Iodem had gone up ahead once they had encountered the Storm Lizard, and was now no doubt waiting for them at the exit to the desert). Isaac was the one to glare this time, but then sighed. He swallowed, and snuck another quick glance in at the girl who had stolen his heart.

Mia had done the same for similar reasons, and their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before they coughed and shifted their gaze elsewhere. Still, after another moment their eyes met again, and each flashed timid but warm smiles.

"H-Hey, Mia… you know, I've been thinking…" Isaac began, clearing his throat. He paused for a moment, berating himself for choosing to confess his feelings to her in the middle of a desert of all places, before continuing. "I… really like… STONE SOLDIERS!"

For a split second Mia was incredibly confused about Isaac's admission (as she had thought he was about to say something very different, and very wonderful), until she saw his wide eyes staring behind her. She whipped around, and sure enough, three Stone Soldiers were bull-rushing her, while two others were running toward Isaac.

Knowing how dangerous the beasts could be with their explosive capabilities, she stepped backwards quickly while firing ice at one, sending it flying to the ground and causing it to disintegrate. The moment after she struck the second down with her staff, and it suffered the same fast as the first. She aimed towards the third (which looked about ready to explode) with confidence, but then her foot caught something from behind and she tripped backwards.

Mia's blast of ice shot askew, blatantly missing the little monster, who was already beginning to glow red and crack from the power of Dynamite. Realizing she had no time to cast Psynergy, she closed her eyes and prayed. Mia landed harshly, but strangely, felt little effects of the explosion. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped: there, lying in front of her, was Isaac crumpled on the ground, black smoke rising from him.

She immediately sprang up, and began to send healing magic into Isaac, but quickly realized she needed a bed and a quiet environment to heal him. The blast had struck the noble Venus Adept, who she suddenly realized had dived in front of her to shield her, mainly from the waist down; indeed, his lower half was blackened and charred. So, thinking quickly, she added a layer of protective Psynergy that would prevent the wounds or burns from becoming worse or damaging him, and called on Garet to sling Isaac across the larger boy's back.

With quick nods of urgency amongst each other, they quickly began to sprint to Lalivero. The next few hours were a blur of movement, where they rushed by the Suhalla Gate (though Mia did make a quick note to stop by later and pick up a stray Mercury Djinn she had noticed sitting on a cliff), ignored a ship Iodem wanted to examine, and finally came to the gates of Lalivero. Iodem bid them to heal Isaac while he gathered information about the current situation, and they did just that, quickly renting out a room in the inn.

Ivan and Garet, both knowing Mia's preference to working with only herself and her patient when given the chance, waited in the lobby while she swiftly prepared her herbs and surgical equipment. She had only taken a glimpse at the damage, and was worried how bad it might be… Dynamite was a very powerful attack, and the destruction it had caused could very well be permanent.

Swallowing away that notion, Mia took the mindset of a healer, and gently removed Isaac's pants. Despite the inherent awkwardness involved with… seeing Isaac completely in the nude, she had seen other men naked before and helped to heal them, so she felt confident. Then again, with Isaac, it was different because she had a massive crush on him.

Sighing and blocking out such pointless and distracting thoughts, her eyes gazed over the injuries. He certainly had taken a good deal of the explosion; his legs were badly burned and scarred down to his ankles, and the burns went as high as his belly button. The flesh was incredibly blackened, with patches of pink and red sticking though, and any hair had been singed off.

The injuries were very grisly, but she had seen worse, and was optimistic that he could be healed to a degree that the injuries would leave no mark. Mia had been smart to apply that protective layer; without it, amputation might have been necessary. Thankfully, that wasn't the case now. It was good that he was out of it though, as he would have been in tremendous pain if conscious.

Mia spared a moment for a small smile as she realized how selfless his act to save her had been. Even though she had hoped he had been confessing to her the moment they were attacked, his willingness to give his life for hers spoke louder than words could. At least, she hoped it did. Isaac was very selfless naturally, so maybe…

"Focus Mia, heal him," She whispered to herself, slightly aggravated that she was this flustered. Of course, it didn't help that Isaac's penis was directly in front of her. Mia had never imagined that when… IF, she saw it for the first time it would be, er, burned. Shaking her head again, she began to send Plys through Isaac's lower body.

Mia went from the bottom up, focusing on his lower legs at first and moving up as she healed. It was a slow process, and the last thing she wanted to do was rush and mess something up. They needed Isaac healthy for the looming confrontation with Saturos and Menardi, and… she didn't want her friend to be crippled or injured for the rest of his life.

When she reached his… genitals, Mia continued upward and ignored them, deciding that they were best saved for last, as they were undoubtedly the trickiest part to heal. And, maybe, a little part of her was uncomfortable about having to heal them in the first place but… never mind that. At least, that's what she told herself until an hour had past and all that remained was Isaac's crotch.

Mia gulped, and tentatively reached a hand out. Genital healing wasn't the trickiest thing in the books, but there was obviously room for error, and said errors could be quite… disgusting. And having that responsibility was more than a little unnerving. The rest of his lower half was raw, but for the most part healed, and little scarring would be left by the burns. But Mia was not sure about his sex organs.

What is she couldn't save them, and had to amputate? Or if parts didn't work? What if he was no longer fertile? She wanted childre— Mia sighed, constantly being distracted by the simple fact of what she was staring at. Best to get to work.

She slowly grasped the area in question with a light gulp, and slowly examined the damage. To her relief, it seemed to not be too serious; the testicles were mostly fine, with just a light coating of burns. The member was worse off, and would need some substantial healing, but if she did it correctly it would come out (Mia blushed as the innuendos started to hit her) well.

Isaac would be able to have many young and healthy children and have plenty of se… well… be able to use his penis fine as long as she didn't screw it. UP! "…We need a male healer," She grumbled under her breath, absentmindedly rubbing her eyebrows and then blanching when she realized she had just rubbed charred-genital-skin on her face. Well, at the least it was Isaac's, but still.

She got to work, and within a few minutes had healed his testicles. While this was indeed a good thing, it only made it more awkward; what had once been fairly unrecognizable as male genitals were now definitely male genitals. And she would only get to see more as she went. It was like a bizarre strip-tease. _WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?_ Mia thought incredulously, and sighed. Sure, she had dreamed about what Isaac looked down there once in a while, but THIS wasn't her ideal first look.

Truth be told, Mia didn't know whether or not to be happy or distressed that all of this was happening. She obviously knew her anatomy, and knew that it was only natural to want to reproduce with a man if she was attracted to him, but constantly having it prodded in her face, as was the case in the present, wasn't exactly ideal.

So, she didn't feel perverted about having interest or odd feelings about being this close to Isaac's genitals. She just felt awkward. And worried. And flustered. And a little turned on.

Swallowing for a third time, Mia gently reached out and grasped the penis itself in one hand, and slowly began to cast Ply with the other hovering inches away. Taking her time and moving her hand slowly, she bit her lip as Isaac began to make noises. Fearing he would wake up to a bout of pain, she suddenly realized that he was… moaning.

"Oh Gods damn me…" She cursed, realizing exactly what was going on. Ply did feel good when cast normally, after all, it made sense that— Mia raised an eyebrow as she felt the member throb in her hand. "Ah. It got erect." She remarked dryly, trying to block out exactly what that meant. "Well, at least he's enjoying it…"

"Oh, Jenna," Isaac muttered in his sleep, sending a chill down her spine. "When did you get so much better at hand-jobs?" Mia let his words sink in for a few moments, completely dumbfounded.

"WELL this can't get much worse," Mia hissed, her hopes suddenly doused and her task now seeming more dirty than noble. A wave of disgust washed over her as she realized that… she really was kind of enjoying it. Or, had been. She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening, a noise that she realized would lead to someone walking in on her in the midst of a very awkward situation.

"Hey, Mia, you've been in here for awhile, is everything all—" Came Garet's voice along with his footsteps, and Mia whipped her head around to scream no… but it was too late, and her eyes landed on a very, very confused Garet.

Who, in the span of a moment, turned into a Garet in hysterics. "HAHAHAHA! THAT LUCKY SOB! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" The Mars Adept shouted, doubling over in laughter, causing Mia to turn all sorts of reds.

"I AM HEALING HIM. NOTHING ELSE!" She stammered, squeezing a bit too tightly as she shouted. As such, when Garet looked up, tears streaming down his face, the image he received was a stream of while liquid flying out of Isaac's still chafed and blackened member. Mia stared at it blankly as it shot out, a small amount landing on her hand that was casting the Psynergy, before her eyes quickly widened.

"Oh Mercury help me," She whispered as Garet exploded into laughter, this time falling to the ground. "…This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening…" She muttered to herself, wincing as she glanced up at Isaac's now very satisfied face.

"Oh, gosh, this is going to be one HELL of a story for parties," Garet hollered, slapping his knee, and she glared at him. "What! Don't give me that look, it's sweet… in a really messed up way," Garet said with a shrug. "And it's kind of ironic; I mean, Isaac threw himself out to save you, and now you're working to save his… party muscle so that you have access to it in the future."

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO IN THIS MANNER! Leave!" Mia shouted, finally having enough of Garet's teasing.

"Fine, fine… but if you expect me to not bring this up again, you are dreaming," Garet replied, turning tail and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

"…Why didn't I lock that damn door," Mia whispered weakly to herself. Turning back to the now… half-healed and shrinking member, she sighed and began to work once more. Until she realized her hand was covered in Isaac's semen. She felt queasy at first, but then bit her lip. It wasn't that bad, and was pretty harmless. At least it was Isaac's.

"I wonder…" She whispered, switching the Ply to the hand gripping the penis and raising the stained hand to her face, taking a sniff. It was odorless for the most part. It certainly had an odd texture for a liquid, and despite the fact that she knew she should be disgusted, it interested her. Actually, it looked a little tasty. "Ugh… what is wrong with me…" She muttered, but the idea lingered, and as her other hand continued the healing process, she shrugged.

"No one would ever know, and…" She frowned, recalling Isaac's sleep-talking. "For all I know, this is the farthest we'll ever get." With newfound resolve, Mia brought her hand to her mouth, and gently placed her index finger, which was coated with Isaac's semen, inside. She suckled for a second, initially weary to what the taste would be like, and found herself pleasantly surprised; it was salty, but sweet as well. Certainly not bad.

"Garet, I just DON'T believe you saw what you think you saw…" Came Ivan's voice as the door was pushed open once more, and the young Jupiter Adept peaked his head in. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out as his purple eyes widened.

Mia's face flushed once more, and she slowly removed the finger, hoping he didn't see the— to Mia's horror, she looked down to see a long, while string of liquid still attached to her lips as her finger drew away. She quickly opened her mouth, preparing to force out a completely illegitimate explanation, but Ivan was already out the door.

"GARET! YOU WERE RIGHT! SHE HAD IT IN HER MOUTH!" His voice sounded, loud enough for the entire damn town to hear.

"She was giving him a blowjob!" Came Garet's voice, and she heard Ivan respond with laughter.

"No! His semen!" He shouted, still much too loud, and Mia realized more or less everyone in the inn must have heard the conversation.

"BE QUIET!" She cried out, rushing forward and slamming the door shut before locking it. Trembling slightly in fear of the teasing that would occur as a result of her, well, stupid decisions, she made her way back toward Isaac. She just prayed that they wouldn't tell him what she had done… what HAD she been thinking, honestly?

With a sigh, Mia began to heal once more, thankfully at this point nearly done. She didn't know how much more of Isaac's penis she could take. _Great. More innuendo, exactly what I need,_ she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

Finally, after another few minutes, she was done. Shaking her head, she took a disinfected rag and wiped Isaac, her hand, and then the floor where his semen had landed clean. Satisfied, she made a motion to pull the blanket over him, but hesitated. Up until now she had refrained from really, well, LOOKING at what was before her as anything else than a healer or a practitioner of medicine. But now…

Mia shifted her eyes downward, and smiled. It looked good as new (well, she thought it looked fine, this was the first time she had seen it), if a bit pink. It certainly needed a few days of rest— not like it had been seeing much action before. And it certainly was, er, big. Indeed, Isaac's genitals were great. Healthy. She had done them— healed them.

Mia palmed her face, and shook her head. She couldn't decide if the experience had been more horrifying or actually enjoyable. To her dismay, she felt a slight tinge of arousal. Without another thought, she pulled the blanket over Isaac, and sighed. What would she tell him when he woke?

Before she could conjure many ideas in her mind, she heard a knock on the door. Glaring at it for a few moments, she eventually rose and opened it to find an apologetic Ivan and Garet.

"H-Hey," Garet began, his eyes staring straight at his feet. "Sorry… about all that. We didn't mean to tease you that bad…"

"Or shout about it to the rest of the inn," Ivan added with a wince, and she frowned. That had been her LEAST favorite part.

"Yeah, especially that," Garet continued, slowly glancing up at a very angry Mia. "It's just… we know how you two feel about each other, and it was kind of cute because of that." Mia's anger quickly turned into a flustered blush, and she shook her head. Oh, for the love of…

"I mean…" Garet said, clearing his throat. "We won't bring it up ever again. You can tell Isaac whatever you want, and we'll back you up. And we won't tease you about it. We felt like we went a little far, you were just trying to heal him."

"Then what was she doing with his gu—" Ivan was quickly silence by Garet's hand over his mouth.

"We're sorry," Garet said once more, glaring at Ivan slightly as he did so.

"…It's alright," Mia whispered, nodding. "I know you weren't trying to… be pains. It was just an awkward situation. I guess." She smiled slightly, and looked them both in the eyes. "You can tell it in a year or so. Just give me a while to get over the embarrassment."

Garet smiled sheepishly, and so did Ivan. "Alright… that sounds good," The Mars Adept replied, nudging the Jupiter Adept as he spoke. "Well, we'll leave you two alone… gotta get some rest for tomorrow." And with that, Garet promptly turned, lifting Ivan off the ground as he did so, and slammed the door behind them as he walked out.

Mia chuckled slightly, and turned back to Isaac, who, to her surprise, was stirring. "Where am I? What happened?" He muttered, dazed, and she moved over to him and stood at his bedside.

"You took a blast for me from a Stone Soldier, and we had to carry you here to Lalivero and heal you," Mia said slowly, Isaac turning to her and blinking hazily. "Well… I healed you. Your bottom half was pretty burned, but you should be fine, if a bit raw, now."  
"Oh, yeah, I remember," He said weakly with a nod, and then smiled. "I was afraid I was a goner. I had some nice dreams, though."

Mia rolled her eyes and sighed, but replied kindly, "You shouldn't have done that… jumping in front of me. You could have killed yourself."

"Pff, no big deal," Isaac replied, trying to push under the rug the fact that he had saved her life. "You would have done the same for me." She nodded, but then blushed as Isaac squinted a bit and glanced towards the end of the bed. "Hey, Mia, where exactly did you heal again?"

"Oh," She muttered, really, really having hoped this wouldn't come up. "You know… your legs… a bit of the stomach… between that…" Thankfully, he nodded and did not ask for more information. "I'm going to go get a drink," Mia said, thinking of a way to exit the situation.

"Mind getting me one too?" He asked, and she nodded, hastily exiting the room.

When she returned, she found him staring underneath the sheets, but he quickly lowered them when she entered. Setting his glass down on a dresser next to the bed, her eyes narrowed. "What were you looking at?" She inquired, and he blushed.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," He replied, and Mia frowned.

"Isaac, I need to make sure you're healthy, and if there's anything strange going on after the healing, I need to know," She pouted, and he sighed.

"I know… it's just… I kind of seem a little bigger. Er, down there," He replied, and with a creeping sense of fascination and dread she realized what he meant. "I don't want to… I mean, I know it must have been awkward for you to have to..."

"Oh, no, really, it was fine!" She insisted, perhaps a little too giddily, and shut her eyes in embarrassment as a result. When she opened them, Isaac was blushing, but giving her a warm smile. She tried to return it, even though her thoughts were kind of drifting around the idea that she had somehow enhanced his genitals. She wondered if that was a first in Mercury Psynergy.

"Thanks a lot, though. I'm a little sore, but I'll be able to go tomorrow," He said, and she nodded. Suddenly, he grew a little skittish, and added, "Able to climb the Lighthouse, I mean. And… uh…" Isaac gulped, and Mia felt her heart flutter.

"Yeah?" She whispered, leaning in closer, and sitting down onto the bed. She couldn't keep the hopefulness out of her face or voice; after healing his damned penis, the least she could get was an "I like you back."

"This is probably the stupidest time to say this, but…" Isaac cleared his throat. "I really like you Mia. A lot. Ever since you joined us… you mean a lot to me. I guess, what I'm saying is… I love you." He sighed, and glanced at her wearingly, but smiled when her cheerful grin let him know her answer immediately.

"I love you too, Isaac," She said, pecking him lightly on the cheek, and Isaac coughed.

"Er, is that it?" He asked, and she raised an eyebrow. "I mean…" Isaac blushed wildly, and took her hand in his. "You've kind of already given me a handjob."

Mia's eyes widened, and after a moment she began to beat Isaac's arm. "You! Absolute! Ass! You were awake?" She shouted, not feeling anywhere near as angry as she pretended to be. Truth be told, she felt a bit pleased.

"No, but I dreamt about it," Isaac replied with a smile, and Mia shot him a shaky grin.

"Yeah… I figured. You said something in your sleep about Jenna…" She replied sullenly, and Isaac frowned.

"Mia, Jenna is a very dear friend to me, but I've decided over time that she's just that; a friend," He said softly, and she suddenly felt her heart lighten. "And… I mean… let me put it this way; the only girl I want healing my balls for the rest of my life is you."

Mia, despite her better judgment, giggled profusely, and kissed the Venus Adept on the lips. "Well, I think I could agree to that arrangement," She whispered seductively as she leaned in to apply a few more Plys, and other (less traditional) methods of healing.

That night, she would elect to sleep in the same bed as Isaac, though they, for the sake of purity and common sense (as his genitals REALLY weren't up to it), refrained from anything more than cuddling and kissing.

However, this would be far from the last time that Mia had an encounter with Isaac's penis, and while the future instances would be just about as awkward, they would make up for it by being much more pleasurable.

The first example being after Isaac would be forced to climb Venus Lighthouse in its entirety, and as such be very chafed and in need of healing afterwards; healing that Mia would be oh-so-happy to provide, and would eventually be rewarded for by getting to climb a Venus Lighthouse of her very own.

* * *

_And that just happened. A few weeks ago I wondered, "What would happen if Isaac's dong got injured and Mia needed to apply some good ol' fashion healing?" Obviously, I had to make some executive decisions (can you imagine what this would be like if Isaac had been AWAKE?), but I'm happy with how it came out. Hehe._

_I probably missed half of the innuendo myself, but the half I noticed tickled me pink. Poor Mia. Lucky Mia? Both? It's funny, I had been disappointed by how little Mia fics I had written about three months ago, and then BANG, this is her… what, fourth appearance? Thankfully, this isn't a sad one._

_Writing this was really fun though; things just kept getting worse and more ridiculous. Isaac's sleep-talking line about Jenna was my favorite. Oh, Isaac._

_I tried to keep the characters actually fairly un-OoC, but I'm completely unsure as to whether or not I succeeded. Mia certainly had a few un-Mia like moments (Mmmm, semen!), as did Ivan._

_I'm burned out after how ridiculous this is, so I'm just going to work on LoV and leave this innuendo-ridden sex-comedy to sit here and… exist. Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
